A Dalek Story
by CleoDaDalek
Summary: Just a one shot from a dalek POV. No specific point in time. Could be taken as the 9th, 10th, or 11th doctor. Or any other doctors. This is a dalek's encounter with the doctor. I do not own any of these characters or anything. They belong to the BBC. Rated T just to be safe.


**This is my first fanfiction I have ever wrote and constructive criticism is appreciated. Please rate, review, comment, whatever. I hope you enjoy. The last bit always gives me the chills. Enough of me though, you want the story. Here it is:**

"ORBIT IS DECAYING!" the leader of our unit burst. "WE MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!" Our ship was starting to fall apart. There were about ten of us.

"UNDERSTOOD! WE WILL EVACUATE!" Another of our group exclaimed. After three of us escaped by rolling out of the ship, including me, the whole thing exploded, leaving bits of our behated comrades all that was left, along with random pieces of dalekanium. We couldn't tell what was Dalek and what was ship. The three of us survivors fell down into the atmosphere of the planet known as Earth. As we approached the surface of the planet, scans showed that it was a country the inhabitants called the United States, a plane approached our falling coordinates and smashed one of my comrades into pieces. There were only two of us left. We hit the ground. My system was shutting down and I was likely going to die. As my eyepiece's vision dimmed I was trying to remember anything and everything. My systems had failed and if and when I woke up, I would only have the initial instinct to Exterminate. I would lose my memory banks. My vision became black and I became unconscious.

When I awoke I felt different. Emptier. Like a part of me was missing. My original prediction was wrong of course, I could remember predicting it. But I felt as though my memory banks were damaged. Something had been removed. I scanned for life signs. Not even the other dalek was alive. I was truly alone on this inferior planet. I checked my weapon systems, and to my dismay they were malfunctioning. Alone and unable to exterminate. That made things a whole lot worse. I tried moving away from the open, but I unfortunately also damaged my motor engines. I was stuck where I was. In the open, alone, and unable to exterminate. What a wonderful day.

Just as I was hating on how I couldn't be a dalek correctly and completely, a figure appeared in the distance. A human. It was advancing toward my casing. No biggy. I could just scare them off using a bluff. "YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED IF YOU PROCEED FURTHER!" There. That should do it. He should run away right about now. Why isn't he moving away? He is still advancing! What should I do?

I stared at him curiously. Why was this humanoid male so different? Why didn't he scream or run like the rest? He stopped moving and just stared back, with a trace of what their kind would indicate as a smile. No, not a smile. Something else lingered there. What was it?

There was no fear in his expression. Why was he so… brave? Determined? A thought had occurred to me. Was this man insane? No, he had eyes with such focus and precision and knowledge that it was impossible. Or what it? He took a step forward, the man's facial expression turned more serious. "YOU WILL CEASE MOVEMENT!" I screamed, hoping that the realization that I was still hostile towards it would cause him to think twice. It didn't.

"Now why would I do that?" The man cocked his head slightly, indicating that he was expecting an answer immediately. I would not provide the answer to such an inferior species like his. He didn't deserve to know my reasons. That was why I kept silent. Or so I kept telling myself. I didn't really have an answer I could let myself admit. I was…. What was that human emotion I've learned so much about? Oh yes. Afraid. I was afraid of this man. Why? He was inferior! This man posed no threat. Yet something in my subconscious told me he was to be taken with caution. "What's the matter, _Dalek_? Cat got your tongue?"

This man knew my kind. How? I searched my files for something, anything to inform me on who this humanoid was. I scanned him, checked through personal history, general history, other Dalek's history and memories, and even general information altogether. Nothing was found. "EXPLAIN! YOU WILL EXPLAIN HOW YOU NAME OUR KIND! EXPLAIN!" Couldn't hurt to ask right? I was wrong about that as well.

I suddenly remembered everything. This man resembled someone we had fought many times. The information in my memory banks was restored. He was dangerous and should be exterminated. Only, I couldn't. My weapons still failed. I was going to die at the hands of the Predator. The Oncoming Storm. I felt hate through every cell in my body. And that hate was all towards him. This was how I was going to die. It doesn't mean I would welcome it.

The Predator unsealed my casing and stared at my true and vulnerable form. This was it. My final moments before he exterminated me. He opened his mouth to speak. "I'm the Doctor. Goodnight dalek."


End file.
